


T'Nai, Darling

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everybody loves Betazoids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After consulting another doctor, there are some working ideas to help Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Nai, Darling

T'Nai, Darling,  
As written by Dr. Mar Jolik.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

T'Nai, Darling, I have gone through the results you sent me, and I believe I'm due to come over for a visit at this point. You gave me a sample of Mr. Kirk's genetic material to go over, and I have discovered that he does, indeed, possess both genes! Quite amazing.

Going by what Dr. McCoy told me, it is possible this TX-9056 gene attempted to repair his faulty BV-23a. It's possible the two even fused together. This explains many of the health problems McCoy told me about that have suddenly appeared for our poor Mr. Kirk.

I will be hopping on the nearest shuttle heading for Earth. I am bringing what I will need to engage in a form of therapy that may help ease his discomfort.

I shall see you soon, my husband.

\- Mar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how everyone is handling these past few posts, so feel free to let me know how you feel about them. Thanks.


End file.
